championsonlinefandomcom-20200223-history
Import/Millennium City
Millennium City is a location in Champions Online. The former Detroit, now built into a glittering, high-tech city; home to many superheroes... and villains. Key Facts Formerly: Detroit Nickname: City of the Future Population: 3.88 million Mayor: Calvin Biselle Superteam: The Champions Major Corporations: Advanced Concept Industries, Duchess Industries, Harmon Industries, Binary Corp., Cambridge Biotech, Fordham Chemtech, Millennium City Free Press, Liberty Airlines History After Doctor Destroyer obliterated Detroit in 1992, the city’s future seemed bleak. More than 60,000 people died in the attack. The few areas of the city that had withstood Destroyer’s doomsday weapons were quickly consumed in fires, floods and looting. What industry had survived the downturn in the economy quickly packed up and moved to safer regions. Today, the gleaming skyscrapers of Millennium City™ stand as an example of American innovation and determination. With the funding and technology available to them after the Battle of Detroit, planners decided not to rebuild the city, but to recreate it. Millennium City would be something the world had never seen before – a city with every possible technological advantage and comfort. Corporations such as Harmon Industries and Cambridge Biotech committed vast amounts of their resources to constructing the “City of the Future.” Heroes flocked to the project as well, volunteering their time and powers to the effort. Now spire-like skyscrapers are connected by picturesque garden skybridges. Solar panels and nearby windmill farms generate clean, renewable power. Automated, computer-controlled highways eliminate gridlock and traffic accidents. Flashy 3-D holograms have replaced billboards. Info-Kiosks on street corners offer a continual stream of news and information. Free, high-speed wireless Internet access is available in every business and home, and Millennium City’s schools and libraries store the vast majority of their data electronically. Dozens of corporations have moved their headquarters to the revitalized downtown, and millions of residents have been attracted by the city’s luxuries and plentiful jobs. Heroes, too, have flocked to Millennium City. Leading the pack are The Champions, the world’s premier superteam. Solo heroes such as Cavalier and Nightwind also can be found in Millennium City, as can corporate-sponsored supers such as Kinetik and Doctor Silverback. Of course, there are superhuman villains as well. High-tech thieves and mercenaries plague the city’s corporations and research facilities. The New Purple Gang has formed out of the remnants of Detroit’s organized crime families. Old threats like VIPER lurk in the shadows, waiting for their chance to strike. Looming over all is the spectre of Doctor Destroyer. Millennium City was created in defiance of his plans. He will not allow the insult to go unanswered. Heroes in Millennium City Binary Man Cavalier Chain Lightning Commando Rubberbando Defender Dr. Silverback Eagle-Eye El Aquijon Flicker Hydro Impact Ironclad Kinetic Kinetik Kodiak Lady Liberty Megaera Nighthawk Nightwind Psiphon Putty Raaktor Sai Sapphire Stalker Steadfast Taurus Teknique Trance Witchcraft Villains in Millennium City Anubis Black Harlequin Black Mace Bodyjacker Deuce Edward Cummings Freakshow Hazard Inquisitor Interface Jade Phoenix Signal Ghost Soulfire Teke Thorn Trace Wayland Talos Sources HERO Games Official Site Champions Online Official Website Category:Locations